<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Ever Wanted by ramimedley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936848">All I Ever Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley'>ramimedley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, cumming untouched, face fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no need to be nervous, Merriell firmly told himself.  It was just Eugene.  They’d been dating for two years and they were taking the next step. He and Eugene were getting married in less than two hours and Merriell felt sick with nerves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell "Snafu" Shelton &amp; Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 Prompts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Ever Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after the angst I let loose last prompt I thought we needed some fluff.  This is for the fictober20 prompt “all I ever wanted.”</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Characters based solely upon The Pacific (TV)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no need to be nervous, Merriell firmly told himself. It was just Eugene. They’d been dating for two years and they were taking the next step. He and Eugene were getting married in less than two hours and Merriell felt sick with nerves.</p><p>Eugene wanted a ceremony. One their friends and family could come and enjoy; a celebration of sorts. Merriell was trying to deliver on that wish, but he hated having people stare at him.</p><p>Sighing he took a drag off his cigarette. He’d snuck outside while everything was getting prepared. The Sledge’s had offered their home for the event and they had gratefully accepted.</p><p>Eugene’s childhood home was beautiful. The back yard currently being set up to look like a scene out of a storybook. Watching the company they’d hired set up chairs Merriell let out a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Stubbing out his cigarette he dropped it down into the half filled water bottle. Sledge’s mom did not like his smoking but had finally conceded when he stopped dropping the butts on the ground.</p><p>He wasn’t really sure where Eugene was at the moment. There were a lot of friends and family coming. Well, none of Merriell’s family, but his friends would be there. Eugene had gone a little crazy and invited them all.</p><p>The Sledge’s had insisted that they would pay for the whole thing. Once Mary was on a mission there really wasn’t anything stopping her. There was a large tent spread across the backyard. Men standing on ladders stringing fairy lights; magnolias everywhere. God he was nervous. What if tripped coming down the walkway and face planted onto the ground? Feeling his stomach flip again he looked at his phone checking the time. An hour and a half till it started; time was going too fast.</p><p>Heading into the house he noticed the caterers busy setting things up. Of course there would be a sit down dinner at the multiple tables set up outside. Feeling overwhelmed Merriell headed for the stairs.</p><p>Finally reaching the guest room; which he’d been forced to stay in last night because of some stupid tradition; he eyed the suit hanging on the closet door. He could swallow his nerves and make this perfect for Eugene. He’d do anything to make this day one to remember.</p><p>Hearing the stairs creak outside he glanced over towards the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was ecstatic about today. Finally, finally they were getting married. His mom was so excited about the planning and had been going all out. Everything was going to be beautiful.</p><p>Poking around the house noticing all the bustling traffic he searched for Merriell. He hadn’t seen him in over an hour and needed to talk to him about a few things before everything got started.</p><p>Dashing up the stairs he looked over into the guest room his mother had made Merriell stay in last night; as if they hadn’t been sleeping together for the last two years. It was a simple request on her part and seeing as how they were fitting the bill Eugene and Merriell had complied.</p><p>Stopping at the doorway he looked at his partner’s face. Seeing the tension in his shoulders Eugene walked over nudging him. When Merriell didn’t look at Eugene he knew there was a problem.</p><p>Reaching out to caress Merriell’s face turning it towards him he was met with anxious eyes. Grasping his hand Eugene gave him a questioning look.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, giving the clammy hand in his a squeeze.</p><p>Darting a glance down towards the ground Merriell tried to sound as casual as possible. “Yeah,” he replied. “Am fine.”</p><p>Eugene knew Merriell too well to accept that as an answer. Today was for both of them and something was bothering his soon to be spouse.</p><p>Pulling his hand up for a kiss, Eugene asked “what’s wrong?” Waiting patiently for an answer.</p><p>Connecting his eyes with Eugene’s for just a moment Merriell quickly looked away. This was stupid. Why in the hell was he so nervous over this. He wanted to marry Eugene. It had taken him forever to pick out the perfect ring; even having the inside inscribed with the date. He was better at the behind the scenes things.</p><p>Turning to stand in front of him, slipping his arms around his waist Eugene tried again. “Tell me what’s bothering you?”</p><p>Sagging into him Merriell rested his chin on Eugene’s shoulder. “I’m nervous,” he whispered. “I know it’s dumb, but I am.”</p><p>Leaning back Eugene looked into his eyes. “Why?” He asked. He knew Merriell didn’t like being in the spotlight and what had gone from a small, private ceremony had turned into a large event. “Aren’t you excited to see Burgie and Florence?”</p><p>They had friends coming from all over. Everyone was invited, but he did worry about Merriell. Seeing him look so nervous was heart wrenching.</p><p>“I am, yeah.” He responded. “But there’s going to be a whole bunch of people sittin’ out there staring.” Running a hand through his hair he dropped down to the bed.</p><p>Bingo, Eugene thought. Here lies the problem.</p><p>“Merriell,” he began. “Everyone is coming because they’re excited to see us get married.”</p><p>Sitting down next to him he continued. “No one is going to be watching to see if you mess up.” Squeezing his knee he waited for Merriell to look at him.</p><p>“Did you lay in here all night thinking of things that could go wrong?” He asked, knowing full well that was more than likely the case.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep Gene,” Merriell mumbled. “We haven’t slept apart in so long.”</p><p>Sighing he leaned up against Eugene burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I needed to be with you.” He whispered.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have let her do that, Mer.” Eugene sighed. “It’s an old silly tradition and I didn’t think it would bother you so much.” Chuckling lightly he added. “I didn’t get much sleep either.”</p><p>Feeling strong arms wrap around him Eugene leaned in giving Merriell a hug. Here was part of the problem he thought idley. When Merriell was left alone he started to overthink and Eugene hadn’t been there to calm his racing thoughts.</p><p>Usually a touch was enough to help get him back on track, but he hadn’t been there to hold him and put those worries at bay.</p><p>“How about we get ready here together?” Eugene asked.</p><p>Attempting to get up to go get his suit he felt Merriell cling a little tighter.</p><p>“Just give me a second, Gene.” He uttered, pulling him closer.</p><p>Running his fingers through those curls that were still a mess Eugene smiled. He was getting married today. To the man he loved more than anything. He’d make sure Merriell felt better before the ceremony. He wanted this to be a wonderful day for both of them.</p><p>“Alright,” he urged. “Go on and hop in the shower.” Pushing him up Eugene stood behind him. Laying a kiss to the side of his neck he half heartedly gave him a slap to the ass. “Get moving,” he demanded.</p><p>“But I’m not putting that suit on until I have ta.” Merriell grumbled. “You know I hate wearin’ that shit.”</p><p>“Fine, fine grumpy,” Eugene laughed. There was his man; that little bit of bite coming through.</p><p>Hurrying back to his room he grabbed his suit and brought it back to Merriell’s room. They were going to look so great. Eugene’s being a dove grey and Merriell’s black. He had to have him wear black. It was too perfect for him.</p><p>Looking all over the bedroom Eugene finally located Merriell’s shoes kicked under the bed. Tugging the box out he laughed. Merriell hated dress shoes with a passion and he might flat out refuse to wear the silly socks he’d gotten them both.</p><p>Hearing him coming back down the hallway a huge smile beamed across Eugene’s face. “Now you’re looking better.” He commented, easing up to place a kiss upon his mouth. “But we have got to do something with that hair,” he thoughtfully muttered.</p><p>“I’m sure you brought shit to put in it Gene,” Merriell grumbled. Flopping down on the bed he looked at the time; forty-five minutes. His stomach jumped thinking about how close it was getting.</p><p>“Come on,” Eugene cajoled pulling him up off the bed. “You need to get ready.”</p><p>Getting ready together they made quite the picture when they were finished. “Look at us,” Eugene beamed. Matching wine colored shirts, creme colored bow ties. They looked outstanding.</p><p>Looking at them in the mirror Merriell was quite simply smitten. His lover never ceased to amaze him. He was getting married. Eugene would be all his; no one else’s.”</p><p>I can do this, he thought to himself. Worriedly fixing his tie he thought, Eugene deserves a perfect day; the best.</p><p>Coming down the stairs Merriell felt his heartbeat kick into overdrive. This was it. He was going to have to walk out there in front of everyone. All eyes would be on them. Reaching out to grasp Eugene’s hand like a lifeline, they went outside.</p><p>Standing in front of everyone Merriell felt a cold sweat break out upon his skin. He couldn’t look over at the crowd. His anchoring glance was at Eugene, who was smiling happily.</p><p>How in the hell was he ever going to say his vows? He was doing all he could to hold it together standing, let alone talking.</p><p>Listening to the ceremony start he tried to calm his racing heart. Glancing over at the crowd his eyes connected with Burgie’s. One of his very best friends, aside from Eugene of course.</p><p>Watching Burgie give him an encouraging nod his eyes darted back to Eugene. I can do this, he thought. Listening to him carefully he heard him recite his vows, much like they’d practiced.</p><p>Seeing it become his turn he reached out grabbing Eugene’s hand. He needed that touch to do this; a physical connection. Feeling the words leave his lips he watched Eugene’s eyes glisten with tears. He’d done it. He’d managed to make it through without causing a mess.</p><p>As the ceremony ended he leaned in for a heartfelt kiss. All his, were the thoughts racing through his brain. Officially, all his.</p><p>Merriell had never been so relieved as when he finally walked down that aisle, hand firmly planted in Eugene’s. Now he could relax and enjoy the rest of the night. Looking at the gold band glinting off his finger he grinned. He was officially a taken man, and he loved it.</p><p>Wandering amongst the people at the reception Merriell was on the lookout for one person in particular. Burgie. His oldest friend. The one that had gotten him out of more scrapes than he could count.</p><p>Eyeing him across the tables Merriell headed over.</p><p>“Hey, Burg” he greeted, happiness evident upon his face. Plopping down in the chair next to him he grinned.</p><p>“Never thought I’d see the day, Snafu.” Burgie laughed. “You. Married.” Tipping his beer back for a drink he smiled.</p><p>“It was all perfect you know.” He stated; looking over at Snafu. He’d always be Snafu to Burgie.</p><p>Watching his friend he was happy to see the contentment etched across his face. It was time Snafu found happiness. He’d been a bit of a wreck for too long, until he met Sledge.</p><p>“You all stayin’ in town for a bit?” Merriell questioned. Hoping he’d have more time. He didn’t get to see Burgie often.</p><p>“We gotta head out tomorrow, Snaf.” He responded.</p><p>“Florence has a doctor’s appointment.” Watching for the expression that he was certain was going to bloom across his friend’s face he continued. “Florence is pregnant.”</p><p>Leaning in to give him a hug Merriell felt so free. His friend, finally being a daddy was music to his ears. He knew of the difficulty they’d had trying to conceive.</p><p>“Well that’s a weddin’ present in and of itself Burgie.” He grinned. Life was settling into place and finally his stomach wasn’t twisted with nerves.</p><p>Sitting there chattering he didn’t notice Eugene come up behind him. “Hate to steal this guy away Burgie,” he laughed. “But I need him for some pictures.”</p><p>“Oh hell.” Merriell grumbled. He hated pictures, but looking over at his husband with happiness radiating off of him he couldn’t deny.</p><p>Pictures weren’t Merriell’s thing. He was doing it because Eugene wanted them and he knew it would be nice to look back on this incredible day, but he was extremely thankful when that torture was over.</p><p>“You want to go back to the party?” Eugene asked. “Or do you want to go somewhere else?” Grasping his hand he watched Eugene bite his lip.</p><p>“Somewhere else?” He questioned, raising a brow.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eugene reiterated. “Somewhere else.”</p><p>Dragging Merriell by the hand he led him down a dark ended path away from the house.</p><p>“I used to come here when I was a kid,” he tugged Merriell’s hand. “It’s just a bit further.”</p><p>Following along Merriell just let Gene take the lead. He didn’t know what he was up to, but he was sure as hell glad they weren’t in the middle of that party.</p><p>Giggling down the path Eugene stopped at a huge tree overlooking a pond.</p><p>“This is one of my favorite places Merriell.” He glanced out of the corner of his eye. He wanted Merriell to love it. This was one of his plans since this whole thing got put in place. He wanted to spend his wedding night, with his lover next to the lake, wrapped together.</p><p>Looking out over the ripples cutting across the pond Merriell smiled. This was what he wanted; not parties, not pictures. Just this, right here with Eugene.</p><p>Looking about he noticed the blanket thrown across the ground; a picnic basket set to the side.</p><p>“You know I’m gonna get this shit dirty out here Gene.” Crouching down he spread himself across the blanket, hands behind his head looking up at the twinkling stars. Could this be any more perfect?</p><p>“Yeah, yeah Mer,” Eugene responded. “I know.”</p><p>Stretching out beside him he stared at that stunning profile. All his, forever. Rolling over he gripped that chin moving in for a languid kiss.</p><p>“Thank you Merriell Shelton,” he murmured; placing kisses down his neck. “I know you didn’t want to do this, but you did it for me.”</p><p>Loosening his tie Eugene felt the weight of the ring on his finger. Beautiful matching bands picked out by his husband.</p><p>Turning on his side, hand resting on his hip Merriell replied “I’d do anythin’ for you Gene.” Placing a sweet kiss upon his mouth he let out a pent up breath; all of the nervousness leaving his body. This he knew.</p><p>Gripping the back of Eugene’s neck he pulled him in for a kiss, more passionate than before.</p><p>“How about we lose this” Eugene murmered; slipping the tie undone and pulling it out from under Merriell’s neck.</p><p>Slipping out of their jackets there they lay; dress pants, irritating shoes, buttoned up shirts.</p><p>For fuck’s sake Merriell thought; way too many clothes.</p><p>Starting to undo the little buttons of Eugene’s shirt Merriell breathed a sigh of relief. This he was good at; actions spoke so much louder than words.</p><p>Slipping their clothes off Merriell pulled the blanket up over them. It had gotten chilly in the night air and he wanted to take his time tonight.</p><p>“You know I love you Gene,” he whispered; kisses trailing down Eugene’s chest. He could show Eugene like this. He’d never had a problem with sex, but he wanted this to be different. More special tonight. Their first time together as spouses. He wanted it to be memorable for Gene; fulfill all his expectations.</p><p>Gripping his sides Merriell moved ever lower, kisses upon those beautiful hip bones. Trailing his lips down to the button of Eugene’s pants he looked up swamped with love.</p><p>Slipping the pants off he slowly kissed Eugene through his briefs. Teasing was something Merriell was good at and he was pulling out all the stops tonight.</p><p>Feeling Eugene roll his hips he smiled. Leaning up he fused his mouth to Eugene’s in a passionate kiss. “You know I love you, Gene.” He murmured; eyes heady with desire. “Only you.”</p><p>Sliding his hands up cupping Eugene’s face he laid their bodies against each other. Perfect symmetry; chest to chest, hip to hip.</p><p>“I need you Gene,” he murmured. Running his fingers through those lucious locks. “Always you,” he gasped, rolling his hips against his lover’s.</p><p>Gripping Eugene’s side he rained kisses down his neck, flicking his tongue against his throat.</p><p>Slipping their briefs off Merriell felt whole. This was what he wanted, what he needed, what he craved.</p><p>Stealthily stealing kisses down Eugene’s chest he dipped ever lower. Swiping his tongue along the head of Eugene’s cock he was rewarded with a gasp.</p><p>Sliding his mouth around him he flicked his tongue tasting the precum beginning to bead from Eugene’s cock. This was something he couldn’t get enough of. Watching Eugene fall apart was everything to him. Knowing he could do that to Eugene was his all.</p><p>Bobbing his head up and down he felt Eugene’s hands dip into his hair. Holding his face still he knew Eugene would get the hint. Feeling his lover start to roll his hips Merriell groaned.</p><p>Gripping both hands along Eugene’s sides He let him fuck his mouth. Tasting the amount of precum leaving his lover’s body he pulled off.</p><p>Shaking Eugene glanced at him with wild eyes. “Please Mer,” he whimpered; pulling at Merriell’s hair.</p><p>“Wait Gene,” he silkily replied. Using the lube Eugene had so thoughtfully placed in the basket he slipped a finger inside, watching for his partner's response.</p><p>Seeing no hesitation he continued leaning down for a kiss; baring his soul for Eugene to see.</p><p>“I love you, mon amour.” He whispered; nuzzling against his neck.</p><p>“You good?” He murmured, knowing Eugene’s body was ready, but wanting to make sure his emotions were ready too.</p><p>“Please Mer,” he mumbled. “I need you.”</p><p>Slipping inside Merriell knew this is what heaven would be. Feeling the slow slide of his lover’s hips as he sank into him nearly made Merriell come undone.</p><p>Eugene’s face was breathtaking. Eyes closed, mouth parted, quick breaths escaping.</p><p>Moving more determinedly he angled to hit that spot he knew Eugene craved. Years of practice had him finding it with ease.</p><p>Thrusting more determinedly he let their bodies flow. This was easy for them.  Hearing Eugene gasp he increased his pace; Eugene’s cock trapped between their skin, precum leaking across their bellies.</p><p>“Gene,” Merrriell whimpered. He was trying so hard to hold off until Eugene came, but his body was screaming for release; he didn’t think his dick could be any harder.  It was maddening.</p><p>Stabbing into Eugene he heard the catching breath, stealing it with a kiss.</p><p>“Please Gene,” he panted. “Just let go,” arms vibrating with the weight of keeping his body atop Eugene’s.</p><p>Slamming his body against him Merriell felt his partner stiffen before painting their stomachs with cum.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Gene” Merriell moaned. Slipping his arm around Eugene’s waist to pull him closer he felt his body seize as he came.</p><p>Laying his head upon his husband’s chest Merriell panted heavily.  Feeling a hand come up to curve itself around his back he placed a simple kiss to Eugene’s chest. His husband, only his, forever.</p><p>Propping himself up on his elbows he sighed. Dipping down for another kiss he slid his hands around the back of Eugene’s neck.</p><p>“So this is it Gene,” He whispered, laying a kiss behind his ear. “You’re stuck with me.”</p><p>Looking down fondly Eugene murmured “I think I can handle it, Mer.” Running a finger through that messy hair he muttered “<strong>you’re all I ever wanted</strong>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>